


Until the End

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [20]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Food is a complicated feeling.





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: a feast for kings.

Food is a complicated feeling. 

  


  


Arashi doesn’t remember her last meal with her mother, but she remembers many meals after, alone and rooting through trash and then not, pulling herself from the brink one bite at a time for the sake of love promised. 

  


  


Her last meal with the Seals comes on fast. This time she’s ready to catch it.  
These days the Academy is mostly empty but there’s still food on the table, smiles and laughter as plates are passed around. There’s still life here, and love, in the face of everything.

  


  


It’s the best meal she’s ever had.


End file.
